Surf
by Izik Imanity
Summary: In which a huge group of overly curious basketball players follow a certain redhead of Seirin. (Part 1 of the Kagami's Talents series)


This story is set after Winter Cup. I tried my best to keep them in character. Enjoy!

(Part 1 of the Kagami's Talents series)

* * *

><p>It had been a good week so far. The Winter Cup was over and Seirin had won. The Generation of Miracles saw the flaws in their ways of thinking. However, none of them <em>liked<em> losing, so they and their respective teams went on a training camp at the beach, along with Seirin. Even the old retired third-years came along. Which leads us to this - a bunch of overly curious basketball players (along with a manager and a coach) - namely the GOM, Kuroko, and their respective teams - following a certain two toned, red haired, basketball player of Seirin, aka, Kagami Taiga.

What happened was this-

The entirety of the Seirin High School Basketball Team was rudely awakened by the sound of their door room slamming shut. As they blearily rubbed their eyes open, Hyuuga demanded-

"Alright, it's only 6:00, who in the hell wakes up this early in the morning, especially since we have training later today?!"

Kuroko calmly replied, "It is Kagami-kun, Hyuuga-sempai. I have noticed that he has been leaving early in the mornings around this time during the week as well."

Koganei piped in, "Let's follow him then! I wanna see what he's been doing so early in the morning! Who knows if he's been meeting a girl or something!"

All of the guys sans Kuroko, Mitobe, and Tsuchida started crying waterfall tears.

"Man, if that guy gets a girlfriend before us, I wouldn't be able to live it down! Koganei's right! Let's follow him!" Izuki exclaimed, not making a pun for once.

And so, they hurriedly got dressed and went outside to follow Kagami. However, they were all talking quite loudly as they walked down the hall, and the commotion woke up the other five teams and the girls, who were staying in a room separate from the boys together. One by one, the girls and the teams of Kaijo, Shuutoku, Touo, Yosen, and Rakuzan came to the doors of their rooms looking for the source of the noise that woke them up.

"Kuroko, what is the meaning this ruckus so early in the morning?" Akashi demanded. While he was no longer a scissors-wielding psychopath threatening to gouge his eyes out as he had turned back to old Akashi-kun, he still demanded the same amount of respect and authority. And since he just woke up, he was feeling quite grumpy and irritable.

"Ah, ohayo Akashi-kun. We are following Kagami-kun, as the sempai concocted the idea that he was meeting up with a girl, since he has been leaving early in the mornings, around 6 o'clock, everyday since we have arrived here at the training camp."

The voice caused about three-fourths of the people there to jump, as they hadn't realized he was there. Then the words settled in and registered in their minds. This sparked a huge amount of curiosity within the Generation of Miracles and their teams. The biggest basket-baka within all of them got a girl before them?! Impossible!

Takao then, with a glint of mischievousness in his eyes, exclaimed, "Let's follow him too then! I'd like to see what kind of girl that basket-baka got!"

Aomine mused, "Hmmm. Yeah. I wonder if he got a chick with big boobs."

Momoi shouted, "Mou! Dai- Aomine-kun! You can't say things like that!" And promptly slapped him on the head, for good measure.

So with that, the six teams set off on a quest to see what kind of girl Kagami Taiga, basketball idiot extraordinaire, got himself.

Once they walked out of the inn, they found footprints - presumably Kagami's - in the sand.

"Ah," Imayoshi said, "it looks like these lead to the ocean."

At this moment, Himuro Tatsuya figured out where Kagami went so early in the morning. He silently thought to himself, 'Ah, so you still do this, eh Taiga? It seems as if you still haven't kicked your habit. Oh well, they'll find out soon enough, anyways.'

The teams all followed the footsteps, that were indeed, leading to the ocean. And the sight that met their eyes surprised them. Kagami wasn't kissing, hugging, or holding hands with a girl. In fact, there was no girl at all. What they saw left just about everyone impressed and in awe. Kagami was surfing. Very gracefully, they might've added. And no, it wasn't just the fact that he was surfing, it was that he was riding some of the biggest waves they had ever seen, with grace and ease, like nobody's business. Although, Kagami caught sight of them and paddled back to shore, lying down on his board.

"Oi Tatsuya!" his rough voice yelled, "did you tell them I surfed?!"

"Ah? No, they followed you since they believed you got a girlfriend."

"Eh? Where did they get that idea? There's no way I want a girlfriend!"

"I know, I know."

After their short conversation, they turned back to the teams of Seirin, Rakuzan, Touo, Shuutoku, Yosen, and Kaijo. At once, the hyperactive Kise and cheerful Takao bounded over to Kagami. Kise latched onto Kagami.

"Wahhh! Kagamicchiii! That was so cool! Why didn't you ever tell me you could surf?!" Kise whined.

"Because one, it wasn't important, and two, we aren't even friends! Why would I tell you something like that?! Now get off me, would you?! You're suffocating me!"

"Wowow! That's really cool how you can surf! Teach me how to surf too, Kagami!" Takao exclaimed.

"Ugh, no! Stay away! You guys are annoying!"

However, unfortunately for Kagami, Aomine, Moriyama, and Hayama started bothering him to teach _them_ how to surf too. And Riko started muttering things under her breath, "... and this could be good for basketball too. It would help them find their center of balance easier!" Riko suddenly snapped her head to Kagami, "Kagami-kun, starting today, you are going to team our whole team to surf and find their center of balance!" Kagami's eyes widened comically and he fell down to his knees, dramatically shouting "NOOOOOoooooooo!" Imayoshi, Akashi, and Himuro looked on in amusement, while others, like Kasamatsu and Ootsubo, looked at him in pity. And worse for him, the five people annoying him to teach them irritated him to the point that he broke and just said yes, he would teach them how to surf, just to get them to _shut up and leave him alone dammit._ Yes, it had been a good week indeed.


End file.
